


choose your wallpapers wisely

by DaniKleine



Series: Flirting in the 21st Century [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, But then again i like the concept, Drabble, For fanfictions, Gen, I just have a thing against using your crush's face as your wallpaper, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Relationship Klance?, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKleine/pseuds/DaniKleine
Summary: Keith'sprettysure that doing this should somehow be against copyright laws and intellectual property. (Deep down he’s aware that it actually isn’t illegal, especially since it’s technically for personal use—He thinks. He cannot be bothered to look it up on Google)





	choose your wallpapers wisely

Keith could **_not_** for the life of him _understand_ why people of his age in this age of such vast and ever-improving technological advancements, **_Millennials_** —he mentally screeched, groaned, and _screamed_ , do **_this_** ; by which he meant the ** _‘thing’_ ** people have in using pictures of other people as their home screens, wallpaper, screensaver, or lock screen. He’s _pretty_ sure that doing this should somehow be against copyright laws and intellectual property. (Deep down he’s aware that it actually isn’t illegal, especially since it’s technically for personal use—He thinks. He cannot be bothered to look it up on Google)

It’s just. It’s like. What the _quiznak_? Why?? Maybe if it was a picture of a really cute little sibling, one or both of someone’s parents smiling approvingly of them, or family doing family things and being happy and being all family- _ing_ — _that_ he could understand. But why, just why, use your crush’s face as your wallpaper?

It’s just risky. **Really _risky_.** Especially if you’re giving your 110% in hiding it. Just think of all the awkward embarrassment when someone accidentally sees it and you have to explain where you got that picture, why you have that picture in the first place, and why you used it as a wallpaper.

* * *

And worse: **_What if your crush sees it?!_**

* * *

Then there’s Lance. _Lance McClain_. Apparently _not—so—straight—as—quiznak_ Lance McClain in all of his stupidly annoying glory who kept pestering that his long-ish hair is a mullet since High School. (Keith Kogane has no idea what a mullet is or whatever hairstyle it is that he’s apparently sporting—but it’s decisively **_not_** a **_mullet_**.)

That Lance has a _certain_ _face_ plastered on the screen as his wallpaper. A _very familiar_ face that Keith has encountered daily in multiple occasions. And get this, not on his _cellphone screen_ like any self-respecting and respectful Millennial—on his _laptop screen_ , which would not have been embarrassing per se if only the said laptop screen was not **projected** for their _**whole** astrophysics class with their professor and for all eighty-one other classmates to see in the first place._

And really, Keith could not help but _gape_ at this guy. This guy who passionately talks about some guy’s great achievements, traits, personality, how great he is and the what not— _with feeling._ Because what the actual _quiznak_ , Lance McClain is still out there at the podium still presenting his _‘presentation,’_ acting as if _nothing_ is wrong. Then a thought struck him: _what if Lance had **no actual idea** that thi_ _s **actually happening**_.

And that Keith only realized that now a minute (perhaps 2? Maybe 3 minutes?) into the presentation.

He tried to do something, wave, stand, make a scene, but a tight grip on his shoulder made him sit still. Beside him is Pidge. A _beaming_ Pidge, _vibrating_ with malicious intent, subtly videotaping the whole thing with her phone because she’s Pidge and Pidge _would not_ let this opportunity to go and would never let this one thing Lance did _ever_ die down. Because that’s how they all remained friends throughout the years, through mutiny and respect.

So, he lets her do her thing so he does his. He internalized his questions and ask himself why the _quiznak_ does Lance McClain have such a _good_ picture of him? It’s a picture of him, with the lighting just _so_ , the angle _perfect_ , a shot that amazingly followed the rule of thirds, with all of the focus at him, the background artfully blurry, and although he’s partially covering his face in embarrassment, the picture him is smiling so  _happily_ , it's actually kind of blinding. Where the _quiznak_ did he got this shit because there’s _no way_ in hell this could be him. But then again, it’s _undeniably_ him. But this picture could also _not_ be a picture of _him_. Does he have a doppelgänger— 

And he’s brought back to reality as Pidge painfully nudges her elbow at his side. While giggling, the gremlin’s actually _giggling_. He glances at her, she nods back at him, and he glances at the general direction she pointed at—and their eyes _meet_. (Keith would never admit that he let out a soft almost inaudible gasp nor was it to be seen in Pidge’s _“photographic evidence”_ —a screenshot of the video Pidge took that day—that one could _literally_ see the exact moment when his heart allegedly ‘skipped a beat.’)

_“Any questions Mullet-man?”_ Lance questions him. For the second time, his mind (and later on the video) supplies him, considering the way Lance fires him amused looks. So, he closes his mouth and shakes his head and raised both of his hands in surrender. Lance— _honest to God_ —grinned at him the way he grins at the ladies and honestly Keith was not sure of anything anymore.

**_What. The. Quiznak._ **

“Well okay then—” Lance claps his hands together and addressed everyone in the room, “—And _that_ , everyone, is why this guy here is my idol, my hero, the guy who inspired me, who made me take this class—” Lance chuckles nervously, and with a soft smile he opens his arms to the whole class as he prepared to close his presentation, “—and why I decisively decided to take on this path to be an astronaut! Everyone, give a hand for—”  
Lance turns around and that’s when shit has hit the fan.

Lance McClain let out an unholy shriek of terror as he realized what was displayed behind him the whole time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if that crush-as-my-wallpaper is a thing worldwide. This is under the assumption that it is quite in fact a thing. The projector ‘dysfunction’ can happen if your laptop’s projector settings are not set correctly or maybe if the VGA cord went haywire and crazy (yes, let’s blame it all on the VGA cord).
> 
> Please do not use pictures of your crushes as your wallpapers, especially if they’re real actual people who breathes and lives within your area. Save yourselves from the embarrassment. This story is thankfully not based on my own personal experience. Please learn from Lance’s mistake.
> 
> This was supposed to have a follow-up drabble where we get Lance’s side of things, but I, for the life of me, is having a problem writing my imagery.  
> This story was originally drafted to be soft, sentimental, and not in any way like this. *whispers* My poor child(ren).  
>  


End file.
